Aprende a escuchar
by Luthien4D
Summary: ONESHOT Desafio surgido de la pareja del fenix. Ron se le declara a Hermione, Harry escucha la respuesta de la chica y lo desconcierta, lo pone a pensar pero algo ocurre...


**Notas de la autora:** Bien este fanfic nació de un desafió de la Pareja del Fenix. Propuesto por **Nillotiel**. El desafio decía así:

_Harry y Hermione se encuentran en el patio del colegio, no importa que esten haciendo, cuando llega Ron pidiéndole a Hermione hablar a solas. Se hacen a un lado y Ron se le declara a Hermiones, ella... no tiene más remedio que confesar que está enamorada de Harry. Vosotros decidís si Harry la escucha o no, y sobre todo las reacciones de los chicos. ¿Se tirará Ron desde la torre de Astronomia?_

Bien ahora lo importante el fanfic espero que les guste, a una ultima cosa que no puedo evitar decir antes, este fue el primer desafio en el que participe y aunque para mi fue increible, gane!

**Aprender a escuchar**

_La verdadera felicidad no es la que carece de problemas, sino la que sabe cómo superarlos._

Era un día, a punto de terminar el año escolar, muchos alumnos de séptimo se encontraban algo alterados estudiando para presentar los EXTASIS. Y justamente en eso estaban dos chicos sentando en las afueras de Hogwarts, Hermione se encontraba sentada en una pequeña banca mientras Harry estaba sentado en el pasto a los pies de la chica.

-Bien, Harry, ¿cómo acecha los _hinkypunk_?

Harry lo pensó por un momento, trataba de concentrarse lo más que podía pero teniendo a Hermione tan cerca no le ayudaba mucho para lograr ese objetivo. Estaba justamente sentado, donde sus ojos daban a la altura de las piernas de ella, si solamente lograba acercarse un poco más se encontraría completamente acostado en las piernas de Hermione.

-Harry hemos practicado esto muchas veces tienes que saberlo.

-Si, lo sé-dijo Harry volteando su mirada hacia la chica-los _hinkypunk_acechan por las noches en zonas apartadas y esperan a que llegue alguna persona.

-Perfecto, te toca.

-Bien-dijo Harry mirando el libro que tenía en las manos-¿según la antigua leyenda alemana por quien fue descubierto las primeras runas?

-Fácil-dijo Hermione mirando al cielo-las primeras runas fueron descubiertas por el dios noruego Odín, quien sufrió con valor un doloroso ritual de sacrificio en su búsqueda del conocimiento. Después de atravesar su costado con una lanza, Odín permaneció colgado en la rama de un árbol...

-Hermione, Hermione toma aire-dijo Harry deteniendo el discurso de su amiga, porque sabía que sino la detenía ella podía decirle el libro completo-solamente te pregunta quien fue, no como fue.

-Perdón-dijo sonrojándose un poco-es que me emociono un poco.

-Lo sé, siempre te ilusiona aprender más de lo que los demás saben.

-Que puedo decir, ese es mi carácter.

-Y eso me gusta de ti-susurro Harry.

-¿Dijiste algo?

-¿Qué? ¿Yo? No claro que no.

Hace tiempo que Harry había descubierto en su mejor amiga, a la mujer perfecta para el, una chica que viera en el algo más que al "Elegido", una chica que siempre estuvo a su lado no importando lo que pasara, alguien que sabía que pensaba con una sola mirada, quien podía hacerlo sentirse feliz en el momento que fuera. Ella era perfecta, pero por mucho tiempo nunca lo vio estaba demasiado ciego buscando alguien por como lucía por fuera.

-Y dime Hermione, ¿qué planeas hacer cuando termines Hogwarts?

-No lo sé, supongo que empezare a trabajar.

-¿Nos seguiremos viendo, verdad?-pregunto Harry sentándose a su lado-dijo cuando terminemos Hogwarts.

-Pues claro-se extraño la chica-somos amigos, y siempre lo seremos. Eso no va a cambiar cuando salgamos de aquí.

Amigos, para siempre. Pero eso era algo que Harry ya no quería más.

-Amigos... verás Hermione es que yo tengo que decirte algo muy importante-empezó el chico, mientras ella se quedaba callada esperando a que hablara-más bien confesarte algo...

Sé quedo sin voz por un momento, pero tenía que sacar todo el valor la casa en la que estaba, justo en el momento que abrió su boca para continuar se escucho una voz a lo lejos.

-¡Chicos!-gritaba un pelirrojo a lo lejos-te estaba buscando-dijo cuando llego hasta ellos, pero parecía que solamente estaba viendo a Hermione.

-¿Para?-pregunto la aludida.

-Tengo que hablar contigo de algo importante-dijo mientras se trababa un poco al hablar.

-Te escucho.

-Podría ser mejor a solas-dijo Ron mirando a Harry.

-Te importa-dijo Hermione mirando a Harry directamente a los ojos.

-No, claro que no. Luego podemos seguir estudiando.

Ron caminaba delante de Hermione, mientras está simplemente lo siguió detrás de un árbol que se encontraba cerca del lago. Harry simplemente vio como ellos desaparecía detrás del gran árbol. Por un momento la curiosidad lo intrigó, ¿qué era eso tan importante que tenía que decirle Ron sin que el escuchara?

Se levantó un poco para ir donde se encontraban ocultos sus amigos, pero por un momento lo pensó mejor y se detuvo. ¿Qué derecho tenía de espiar a su mejor amigo y a la chica que amaba?

Pero de nuevo el sentimiento de que algo estaba mal lo invadió y la curiosidad lo venció, se acerco sigilosamente al árbol, se quedo atrás de este para que no pudieran verlo. Al principió no puedo escuchar nada, así que se acerco un poco más mientras ponía toda su atención en aquella conversación, pero aún así no podía escuchar completamente bien.

Al principio escucho como Ron estaba algo nervioso, se detectaba en su voz, alcanzo a escuchar "ya no puedo callarlo" luego una gran pausa lo próximo que escuchó fue "tu me gustas mucho".

Para su sorpresa Hermione soltó un gemido y soltaba un "Ron...", luego la voz de Hermione que decía "me gusta" y un pequeño y casi inaudible "amo". Que por un momento Harry no quería pensar en como fue esa frase completa, para el Hermione había dicho te amo.

Después hubo un gran momento de silencio, lo siguiente que pudo escuchar fue lo último que su pobre corazón pudo resistir, escucho un gemido de Ron como si sus labios estuvieran siendo presionados por otros.

Eso fue lo último que escucho ya no podía seguir escuchando como sus amigos externaban sus sentimientos el uno por el otro. Camino tan rápido como sus pies lo llevaron. Subió rápidamente a las torre de Gryffindor, toma la capa de su padre, este era un momento donde quería desaparecer del mundo completo y lo más parecido a eso era usar la capa de invisibilidad.

Subió a la torre de Astronomía donde normalmente no hay nadie a esas horas de temprano. Se sentó en una esquina con la capa de invisibilidad todavía puesta. Y aunque no quisiera empezó a sentir como algo le pica en los ojos, mientras una pequeñas gotas de agua resbalaban por sus mejillas. ¿Tendría que soportar de ahora en adelante a Ron y Hermione haciéndose cariños por todo el colegio? No se creía capaz de soportar algo como eso. ¿Por qué se tenía que enamorar justamente de ella? Había tantas chicas en todo Hogwarts que se morirían por andar con el, "El Elegido", pero hay estaba el problema, todas esas chicas solamente lo veía por fuera y Hermione era la única que venía lo que el valía por dentro.

Cuanto tiempo paso ya no lo sabía, solamente se dio cuenta que la luz que había comenzaba a desaparecer, el sol se comenzaba a ocultar por lo que tenías que ser alrededor de las 6 de la tarde. Pero eso que importaba ahora.

Escucho como la puerta se abría lentamente, levanto la mirada un poco asustando pero todavía no era hora para que vinieran a ocupar la torre, además se encontraba oculto en su capa, podía salir fácilmente sin ser notado. Pero el no esperaba que la persona que se encontraba del otro lado de la puerta fuera Hermione.

-¿Harry?-pregunto ella.

¿Pero como sabía ella que el se encontraba ahí? Sabía que Hermione era una bruja muy inteligente pero no era adivina, ¿o si?

-Se que estás aquí-dijo la chica como si leyera los pensamientos de Harry, y mostraba en una mano el mapa del merodeador-la verdad es que si quieres desaparecer del mundo tendrías que llevarte esto contigo.

Lo bueno del mapa era que mostraba que Harry se encontraba ahí, pero no decía su posición exacta.

-Harry, sal, por favor. Sabes que no me gustaba hablarle al aire. Dime que es lo que pasa, ¿es Voldemort de nuevo? ¿Tuviste alguna pesadilla? Sal por favor, Harry-suplica la chica.

Y por muy enojado o triste que se encontrara Harry, sabía que no podía negarse a nada de lo que ella le pidiera, si ella le contaba en ese momento lo feliz que estaba con Ron, el simplemente tendría que hacer uso de sus dotes de actor y fingir felicidad por sus amigos.

Muy a su pesar y lentamente comenzó a quitarse la capa de invisibilidad para quedar enfrente de su amiga, quien por un momento se sorprendió pero luego se calmo.

-¡Harry! Que susto me has dado. ¿Pero dime que te pasa?

-Nada, ya sabes lo que siempre Voldemort.

Hermione se le quedo mirando directamente a los ojos durante un rato, hasta que al final dijo.

-Eso no es lo que te preocupa, te pasa algo más.

¡Demonios! Esos eran los momento donde lo que gustaba nada que Hermione pudiera saber todo lo que le pasaba con solo mirarlo a los ojos.

-Ya te dije que nada, Hermione. Déjame solo.

-Ni pensarlo, como quieres que te deje solo cuando es obvio que algo te esta molestando.

¿Por qué no simplemente se iba? No quería verla a ella y menos en estos momentos. En ese momento solamente quería estar solo para pensar bien las cosas.

-Hermione en serio mejor vete, en este momento no quiero hablar contigo.

-¿En este momento? ¿Qué te pasa, Harry?-pregunto ella sumamente triste-te hice algo que te haya molestado, porque si es así yo...

-¡No! Mira solamente no quiero verte en este momento.

-¿Pero porque dices eso? ¿Qué te hice?

La cara de la chica demostraba una profunda tristeza y si las cosas seguían así Harry terminara por decirle todo lo que había escuchado unas horas antes.

-No me voy a ir, hasta que me digas que te pasa conmigo.

-¡Hermione porque mejor no te vas con tu noviecito que ha de estar preocupado por ti y me dejas tranquilo!-estaño por fin Harry.

-¿Novio? Pero se puede saber de que estas hablando.

-No te hagas la inocente Hermione que no te queda para nada. Estoy hablando de Ron.

-¿De Ron? Perdóname si no te entiendo nada Harry, pero parece que estamos en canales diferente.

-Entonces déjame refrescarte la memoria esta mañana cuando tu y Ron se fueron a hablar solos, los escuche y me di cuenta que ahora ya son novios.

Hermione se quedó observando por un buen rato a Harry algo desconcertada, pero al momento siguiente comenzó a reír.

-¿Pero de que te ríes? Creeme que no estoy de humor para esto.

-Déjame hacerte una pregunta, ¿escuchaste la conversación completa?-pregunto Hermione enfatizando "completa".

-Claro que la escu...-pero las palabras de Harry murieron en su garganta, ahora que lo pensaba no había escuchando la conversación completa, es más ni siquiera la había oído bien.

-Ves tengo razón, cómo es que puedes deducir algo si no escuchaste la conversación completa.

-No se necesita ser un genio para saberlo-dijo Harry enojado, no le gustaba admitir que no tenía razón en algo.

-Mira, Harry. Ron y yo no somos nada, simplemente buenos amigos. Y nada más. Al igual que tu y yo.

-Pero yo escuche que el se te declaraba, y luego tu decías te amo. Y también escuche como si el te estuviera... besando.

-Déjame contarte lo que sucedió realmente.

FLASHBACK

Hermione seguía a Ron hasta donde la llevo, no muy lejos pero si muy ocultos detrás de un gran árbol.

-Bien, Ron, que es eso tan misterioso que tenías que decirme.

-Es algo difícil decirte esto... pero es que ya no puedo callarlo por más tiempo. Tienes que saber que bueno tu...-el chico comenzaba a sonrojarse mucho-el hecho es que, bueno tu me gustas mucho.

-Ron yo...-gimió un poco Hermione mientras sentía como sus mejillas también adquirían un pequeño tono carmesí.

-Se que es repentino, pero creeme que he sentido esto desde hace mucho tiempo, y me gustaría saber que es lo que sientes tu por mí.

-Verás yo, Ron... la verdad es que no puedo corresponder a tus sentimientos, porque me gusta alguien más.

-¿Te gusta alguien más?-preguntaba Ron mientras sentía como todo su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos-pero te gusta o ¿lo amas?

-Lo amo.

Ron pareció que encontró algo muy interesante en la copa del árbol porque no tenía el valor de volver a mirar a Hermione a la cara. Simplemente solo un gemido para tomar valor y hablar de nuevo.

-¿Y quien es? Es Terry, Seamus, o tal vez otro chico. Mira con tal de que no sea ningún de la casa de Slytherin todo esta bien-trato de sonar lo más convincentemente posible, pero la verdad es que su voz lo traicionaba en ocasiones.

-¿De verdad quieres saberlo?

-Claro, quiero ver quien es el tonto que no se ha dado cuenta lo que tiene enfrente de el.

Hermione sonrío un poco, mientras volteaba un poco al lugar donde anteriormente se encontraba con Harry estudiando.

-¿No me digas que es?

-Sí-dijo Hermione soltando un suspiro-estoy completamente enamorada de Harry.

FIN FLASHBACK

-¿Entonces el y tú no?

-No somos nada-dijo Hermione, claro que al contar la historia había omitido el nombre de Harry.

Harry se quedó por un momento tranquilo, Hermione no sentía nada por Ron sintió como si un gran globo de felicidad de inflara dentro de el, pero de pronto recordó a Hermione le gustaba alguien más.

-Pero entonces quien es el chico del que estas enamorada.

-No es importante-dijo Hermione sin importancia.

-Claro que es importante.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque... bueno es importante para mi.

-Pero, ¿por qué? Que importa que sepas el nombre del chico.

-Si supieras lo importante que es eso para mi, Hermione.

-Dímelo entonces.

Bien el había decidió esta mañana decirle sus sentimientos a Hermione, bueno aquí se encontraba la posibilidad de nuevo.

-Veras Hermione, es importante para mí por una simple razón. Y es que lo que pasa es que desde hace algún tiempo, o quizás desde antes, yo he empezado a sentir algo por ti, algo que va más allá de la amistad, del simple cariño de hermanos o compañeros, empezó a crecer en mi como algo muy simple pero poco a poco con tenerte cerca o ayudándome en algo este sentimiento se fue haciendo cada vez más grande y ahora yo...

-¿Tu que Harry?-lo animó la chica a continuar, mientras a ella sus ojos empezaban a ponerse cristalinos.

-Yo te amo.

Las lagrimas que Hermione retenía no pudieron más y simplemente escaparon de esos ojos castaños.

-Hermione, lo siento, pero tenía que decirlo si no iba a explotar. Pero podemos seguir siendo amigos como antes y haz de cuenta que aquí no paso nada.

-No, Harry, ya no puedo seguir siendo tu amiga.

-Sabía que esto podía pasar. Pero si esa es tu decisión-dijo el chico mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la puerta. Pero la mano de la chica alcanzo a detenerlo.

-Porque nunca te quedas a escuchar todo lo que tengo que decir. Quiero decir que ya no puedo ser tu amiga, porque creo que estoy enamorada de ti.

-¿Lo crees o lo sabes?-pregunto Harry, quien no podía disimular su sonrisa.

-Lo sé-dijo Hermione sonriendo-lo sé desde que al año comenzó o quizás desde antes pero, por más que me asuste, no quiero seguir negándolo. No quiero seguir huyendo de ello.

Más palabras entre los dos no se necesitaban, sus miradas lo decían todo. Y como si de magia se tratara la mano de Harry fue subiendo lentamente hasta tocar la mejilla de ella y limpiar una pequeña lágrima. Ninguno de los dos podía ver más allá de uno del otro. Harry bajo un poco la cabeza mientras la ladeaba a un lado, Hermione lo imito. Y cuando sintieron el contacto de los labios del otro supieron lo que finalmente significa el amor. El beso fue tranquilo y lento al principio, era un beso dado con todo el amor que tenían guardado en sus corazones.

En ese momento Harry se dio cuenta que si quería ser feliz con alguien no tenía que alejarla de su vida, así como había hecho con Ginny, sino que tenían que afrontar los problemas que les llegaran juntos y superarlos, de eso se trataba la felicidad y el amor.

Cuando por fin el aire fue vital para seguir viviendo, los dos se tuvieron que separar lentamente.

-Eso fue...-dijo Hermione suspirando.

-Magnifico-termino Harry mientras juntaba su frente con la de ella.

-Sabes me alegro mucho de una cosa.

-¿De que cosa?

-De que no sepas escuchar bien.

-¿Y eso?-pregunto Harry confundido.

-Gracias a tu falta de tolerancia para saber escuchar bien, ahora estamos aquí mismo. Y te puedo decir lo mucho que te amo.

-Entonces démosle gracias a que nunca aprendí a escuchar-dijo Harry mientras se volvía a acercar a ella para besarla.


End file.
